dumbledoresarmyroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Maiami Appledore
Familial Education Magical Affiliations |-| ��= Physical |-| ��= Personality 3 cups of cowgirl - Who says cowgirls and cowboys can only be found in Texas? Maiami is a Colorado-born cowgirl and proud of it. She's got everything down from the hat to the boots to the attitude. This may make her stand out in the new environment but she doesn't care. She does what she wants and won't let others' opinions affect her. 2 tbsp. of sass and spunk - Maiami lives to live, not to please the rest of the world. Try to convince her otherwise, she will strike you down, hard. And believe me, she can be pretty brutal if she wants to. But most of the time, she's pretty chill. Chiller than the polar icecaps, aye. 3/5 cup of Genderbent Gordon Ramsay - You know another thing Maiami is passionate about? Cooking. And she's damn good at it too. She can spend a whole day or two cooking away, ignoring the world around her. Not even an apocalypse can disturb her when she's cooking. She wants to be perfect when cooking and spends a whole lotta time making sure the measurements and amount of ingredients is just right. Her passion gets a tad too extreme when teaching others though. She turns into a genderbent Gordon Ramsey, so brace yourself for screams of "THAT SQUID IS SO RAW I COULD HEAR IT TELLING SPONGEBOB TO FLIP OFF" when she's teaching you. A dash of creative swearing - Years of having her entire family hush her when she spoke a curse word built up this... interesting habit of hers. Whenever she needed to curse, she makes up a whole new curse word to substitute for the real one in case her parents were somehow omniscient. Although, there are times when the creative swear-producing part of her brain runs slow so she uses an emergency back-up swear: "Sweet sassy molassy." The only time you'll hear Maiami use legit swear words is when she's undeniably pissed up to the brim or when she's teaching someone to cook. 1 lb of stilettos - Ever since she saw that awesome lady chase down a mugger in 8 inch heels, Maiami had been aspiring to be just as awesome as that lady, also probably because she wants to chase down muggers the same way. Merlin knows how many muggers are there in her town. Now, she will always be seen walking or running around wearing 7+ inch heels as if it's as normal as wearing normal footwear. She loves giving her family heart attacks by suddenly sprinting while wearing dangerously high heels. One pinch of memes - Having grown in a mix Magic/Muggle household, Maiami was able to enjoy the privileges of the wonderful Internet and was subjected to the curse/blessing that are memes. Literally one of the best things since sliced bread. If anyone dares insult her love of memes, she will stuff breadsticks into her purse. If you want to get close to Maiami, you gotta know your memes first. Memes are in her 'good sh*t' list. A hint of Taylor Swift - Blame her neighbors for this. Maiami grew up in a street where half of the residents are 'Swifties' and thought it was a good idea to belt out her Speak Now album at 3 am. In unison. At the highest volume. Though some people will become really irritated by this, Maiami liked the music. Especially when she realizes the singer plays the flippin' guitar. Sure, a lot out there play guitar too but Taylor Swift got her. She isn't as extreme as the 'Swiftie' level of Taylor Swift. She's just at the shallow end of the pool, enjoying the music and the music only. 20 oz of music - Maiami completely adores music. It's practically on the same pedestal as cooking, and that's a big feat. She plays a lot of instruments, but the instrument she loves the most is the guitar. She has been playing the guitar since she was five and she is still playing it until now. Her favourite subject in Hogwarts is music, which is why she was so ecstatic when she found out that said subject is back. 5 sprigs of American 1/2 cup of hotness 4 tsp of posh Mix it all together and bake for 30 minutes in the ovenwhich is preheated to 350°C and voila! You've got yourself a Maiami Appledore! |-| ��= History Annalise Griffin is the youngest of the family and is a complete wanderlust who somehow went from Idaho to Orlando, which is where she met the very charming Jordan Appledore. Unbeknownst to her, he was a Pureblooded wizard. She and Jordan shared the same passion for travelling the whole world and seeing the beautiful secrets it held, so naturally, Annalise fell in love. Their love spanned all around the US and occasionally Canada. They never got tired of the new environments they found themselves in. The best part is they never did get tired of travelling all around even after they had kids. Jordan proposed to Annalise when they were touring the Michael C. Carlos Museum in Atlanta. That was arguably the happiest day in Annalise's life. Time flew and soon, Annalise Griffin became Annalise Appledore in a beautiful summer day in Chicago surrounded by family and friends. The couple couldn't be happier. That is, until Annalise became pregnant with their first child. Their neurotransmitter levels were off the charts! For the first few months in Annalise's pregnancy, they continued their tour around the states, eventually deciding to go outside the US and reaching Mexico. They were in Colorado when Annalise's water broke and naturally, Jordan panicked. Thankfully, Jordan got Annalise safely to the hospital, where the couple was blessed with a beautiful baby girl, whom they named Atlanta Diana. Why such a peculiar name? I forgot to mention that Jordan was such a fanboy for names with significant meanings and Annalise was, too. So they decided to name their daughter after the city where they were engaged and a Roman goddess. Soon after Atlanta's birth, the couple decided that it was now time to settle down and grow a family. They were a tad disappointed when they had to give up the huge opportunity to travel even farther but for them, their daughter was their entire world. It was this time when Jordan revealed what he was, a Wizard. Annalise took it well, only blacking out once. Little did they know, their family was about to grow bigger. A few years later, Annalise was pregnant once again. This time, it was a boy. Jordan joked that finally he had another man in the house, which was met with A Midsummer Night's Dream in the face. Several months later, Chicago Oberon Appledore came into the world. I don't think they intended it but they had a name theme going on. Anywho, Chicago was named after the city where Jordan and Annalise got married and a character from A Midsummer Night's Dream, a reference to the book Annalise threw at Jordan when he told her a joke a few months earlier. The family lived a content life in Colorado and pretty soon were gifted with another addition to the family, or should I say additions. You read it right, Annalise's last kids were twins. The matriarch's water broke when she was reading Romeo and Juliet while eating cereal. Strange combination, don't you think? Pregnant ladies have the strangest cravings, let me tell you. A few hours later, Orlando Benvolio and Maiami Ceres Appledore, the youngest of the family, entered the world. Orlando was named after the city where the couple first met and after a character from Romeo and Juliet while Maiami was named after the city where they confessed to each other and after the Roman goddess of agriculture. Maiami Ceres Appledore was the youngest and the baby of the family, having been born three minutes after her twin Orlando. She didn't really mind since hey, being the youngest has its perks, like siccing her parents after her older siblings when they upset her. Though she quickly grew out of that when she entered the princesses phase. Trust me, the rambunctious Maiami today really did act all royal and posh and proper when she was young. Don't remind her, she will throw a stiletto at you. She quickly grew out of her princess phase, too, as soon as she laid eyes on Jessie the cowgirl. It was much, much cooler being the hero rather than being the damsel in distress. Pretty soon, Maiami really got into the cowgirl craze. Her room was decorated to look like Andy's room, right down to the toy chest. She had a Jessie doll and a full Jessie costume, right down to the bright red hat. Maiami loved to put her hair in a Jessie braid and talked just like Jessie. Heck, she even wanted to have freckles. She also instated Orlando as 'Woody', Chicago as 'Buzz', and Atlanta as 'Bo Peep'. Maiami was a wild, but cute, kid back then. So the days of her childhood were spent like that, playing 'Toy Story' with her siblings and begging her parents to take her to the toy store to find more Toy Story toys. During one of the aforementioned trips, Maiami had gotten the experience of watching a mugging take place in front of her own two eyes. She'd always seen these kind of stuff only on T.V. but wow it was unbelievable. Especially when the woman being mugged began to chase down the mugger in 8 inch heels instead of waiting for someone to help her. Needless to say, the mugger got a stiletto in the stomach and Maiami got a new idol. From that day on, Maiami traded sneakers for high heels and started to give her family heart attacks every time she decides to put on too tall high heels. Nobody, not even Orlando, was able to make her stop trying to run in heels. No matter how amazing she is now on heels, her first time running in them was a complete disaster. While she did run smoothly in the first few seconds, she unceremoniously tripped and fell sideways, gaining a sprain on her ankle and most probably a concussion if it weren't for her accidental magic cushioning the sidewalk just moments before her body made contact with the pavement. Though the display of accidental magic was amazing, it didn't spare her from the scoldings of every single member of her family. That didn't stop her from continuing her quest to be like the lady in heels. You'd be surprised just how many times Orlando had near heart attacks every time it seemed like Maiami was about to fall to the ground. You could just imagine their sighs of relief when Maiami retreated for the day to play her guitar or cook with her mom. What? You thought all Maiami did was run around, and possibly trip, in heels her entire childhood? Nope! She does have hobbies. Three of them: Listening to music, cooking, and playing the guitar. That's basically her entire childhood. Now that we're done with that part, let's continue on to her school years. Maiami had gotten her acceptance letter to Salem's with her twin brother. She was ecstatic because she could finally use magic she'd been seeing her father and older siblings do. I'd be lying if I said she didn't flourish, but I'd be lying too if I said she passed every test with flying colours. Maiami was a bit of a slacker, often preferring to cram everything two days before an exam. It worked, kind of. One day, Maiami's mother decided that it would be nice to move to England. You can guess what Maiami's reaction was. She was so excited for the move, excited to see what new things England has to offer. What? You thought she was going to get angry? Nope! Each of the Appledore siblings have inherited their parents' wanderlust, but it was apparent that the youngest of them is the most excited. After promising her friends back in America that she would owl them everything about England, the family was off to a whole new world. |-| ��= Skills |-| ��= Trivia *Has two pets - **'Crispy' ***Mustang stallion (SPIRIT OF THE CIMARRON EFF YEEEEES) ***Found by Maiami injured during one of their family trips ***Crispy became quite attached to Maiami bc she saved him ***He's really protective of Maiami ***He and Mangaroo are cuties uvu **'Mangaroo' ***Bengal cat ***Found by Atlanta and Maiami in their backyard with Mangaroo's 5 other siblings ***''Really'' loves mangoes and bacon ***Gets to go with Maiami to Hogwarts bc she's a cat ***Crispy is not pleased *Thanks to Orlando, she is well-versed in the world of video games. *She tries to make puns, but usually they're very horrible. (Ex. "So, why don't we marathon Until Dawn until dawn in the meantime?") *Guess who initiates Mario Kart nights? She does. With a megaphone. *Known to have a strange crush on Josh Washington from Until Dawn *Basically the little sh**/sinnamon roll of the Appledore family. |colspan="5" width=40% style="border:5px solid #0B6A9D; background-color:#5DABD5; color:#FFE4E1; text-align:center; font-family:'Euphemia'; border-radius:0px 0px 0px 0px"| Maiami Appledore is a Gryffindor alumna and former Salem student. The youngest of 4 siblings, she is also the twin of Orlando Appledore. She is a cowgirl in 8-inch heels who is amazing at cooking and is one hell of a creative swearer. Though you wouldn't want her to teach you how to cook, she can be a real perfectionist when it comes to cooking. One tip: Don't ask her if she's from Miami. Things will get ugly real fast. |} |} Category:CattyTheOrchid16 Category:Female Category:Witch Category:Name begins with "M" Category:Half-Blood Category:Red Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:April Birthday Category:Gryffindor Category:Born in America Category:Apple Wand Category:Dragon Heartstring Wand Category:Mammal Patronus Category:Patronus Listed Category:Medium Patronus Category:American Category:WAMH Category:Left Handed Category:Appledore Family Category:The Dork Train Category:AceOfBlysen Category:Graduated Character Category:Married Characters